<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不愿张扬的恋爱 by RiverFragrance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081701">不愿张扬的恋爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFragrance/pseuds/RiverFragrance'>RiverFragrance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>细水成川（中短篇集） [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Galileo (Japan TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFragrance/pseuds/RiverFragrance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>细水成川（中短篇集） [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不愿张扬的恋爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“教授，您看这设定怎么样？”<br/>把目光匆匆从墙上时钟处收回来，汤川顺手接过学生递来的报告。“嗯，就按这个试运行。”说罢忍不住又偷偷瞄了眼手机。<br/>今天警视厅搜查一课二把手多多良理事官约见内海的日子，事关女友前途，饶是一向从容淡定的汤川，也难免心神不宁。虽然内海一再强调就算被遣回总务部也没什么大不了，可汤川知晓她内心深处还是希望继续留在搜查一课。此前案件的破获内海本应记一功，但期间自己造成的车祸却为她的前途添上几分不明朗色彩。想到这里，汤川忍不住有些自责。<br/>“叮咚。”手机传来短信息提示音，汤川低头瞥了一眼内容，心情稍稍放松，把手机调成振动，他对一旁等待的学生们微微点头。<br/>“我们开始测试吧。”<br/>第十三研究室又开始忙碌起来。</p>
<p>“今天的实验就到这里，栗林安排学生们整理一下数据，谷口你这几天根据审稿人意见把之前的论文小修后发给我，我看过没问题就可以发还给编辑。大家要是还有什么事情可以到办公室找我。”汤川一边收拾个人物品，一边向众人交待事项。<br/>独自踱回办公室，汤川不出意外地看到内海端坐在沙发上等待。<br/>“这本书还给你。”内海扬扬手上的《时间简史》。<br/>“看完有何感想？”汤川放下手中的物件，走到洗涤池前为自己和内海冲泡咖啡。<br/>“没什么特别感想，老实说这段时间太累太忙了，每晚看不了几页就想睡觉。”内海不好意思地招供。<br/>汤川笑笑没有说话，端着两杯咖啡回到沙发前，把其中一杯递给内海，把另一杯放在茶几上，自己坐到内海身旁。<br/>“你之前在短信里面说‘下班后办公室见，不是坏消息’。我可以理解为多多良批准你正式调回搜查一课吗？”<br/>内海喝了口咖啡，“多多良理事官肯定了我的工作能力，也赞扬了我的细心侦查，但他仍然觉得我不再适合从事前线工作......”<br/>汤川心下一沉，握住内海的手，正想出言安慰。内海反手回握，示意他稍安勿躁。<br/>“……所以他给我两个选择，一是回总务部，凭借我的资历和他的美言，我应该可以当个小头头；二是调回搜查一课，但自此负责信息排查搜集以及相关的科学搜查工作，一般情况下不再出现场。”<br/>“你选第二个。”汤川断言。<br/>内海平静地点头。<br/>“遗憾吗？”汤川用另一只手抚摸内海的手背。<br/>内海随意倚在汤川肩上，“遗憾肯定是有的，然而我也知道这已经算是上头的让步，至少我还是可以留在搜查一课。再说不能跑现场并不等于与刑侦工作绝缘，事实上，随着科技的发展和应用，现今的侦查工作很大程度上依赖信息的收集和分析，虽然科搜研等部门会提供协助，可还是有相当一部分的工作需要由刑警担当，例如监控排查和信息分析，这些工作虽然琐碎却是案件侦办中不可或缺的一环。当然，不能跑现场的话也许我以后的工作表现不会显得特别亮眼，这可能不利于未来的晋升。但你也知道，我从事这个职业主要是为了理想而不是为了往上爬。一旦想通这些弯弯绕绕，我也就释然了。”<br/>“既然你已经想通，看来不需要我再多言安慰。” 汤川松了口气，端起咖啡。<br/>内海侧目睨视，“我可不知道汤川老师还懂得安慰别人，早知道就不告诉你我已经想通。错过被安慰的机会，好可惜。”<br/> “为了庆祝你重新调回搜查一课，我请你吃顿好的。” 汤川起立慢慢走到衣帽架前拿起挂在上面的西装外套。<br/>内海注意到汤川略显不自然的走路姿势，突然想起一事。“你车祸受的伤恢复得怎么样？有没有坚持去做物理治疗？”<br/>汤川一边扣着西装外套的扣子，一边不自然地低咳，“呃……物理治疗的进展良好。我说，你想吃什么啊？”<br/>内海暗笑着起身握住汤川的手，两人一同走出办公室。<br/>“我们去吃烤肉好了，到时我给你点上两盘Ichibo好好补补。”内海边说边不怀好意地扫视着汤川的身后。<br/>“我又不是牛。”汤川嘀咕，“记仇的女人。”<br/>行经第十三研究室，只听见门后传来一阵由远至近的脚步声，内海下意识放开汤川的手，汤川微微皱眉。此时大门被打开，学生们和教职员鱼贯而出，看样子是准备打道回府。<br/>“内海小姐来啦。”汤川的前学生、如今身为第十三研究室的研究员谷口纱江子熟稔地向内海问好。<br/>“嗯，好久不见，谷口。最近还好吗？”内海微笑着打招呼。<br/>“内海小姐不会又是为了案件来的吧？你不是说不会再带案件来烦汤川老师的吗？我说老师最近可是……”见是内海，栗林习惯性地开始老一套表演，没想到这次汤川没有给他发挥的机会。<br/>“身为科学工作者思维不能太狭隘，谁说内海来找我就一定是为了案件？她来就不能是因为其他原因？再说她是我的……”<br/>“朋友！而且这次我来是为了感谢老师之前对我们的大力协助。”内海打断汤川的话。<br/>栗林还想说点什么，但被谷口适时制止。“既然如此，那就不打扰两位，我们也是时候该走了，明天见汤川老师，再见内海小姐。”<br/>汤川板着脸点点头，收到信号的众人迅速脚底抹油闪人。<br/>内海仰起头望向汤川，重新拉住他的手。“我们也走吧。”<br/>迎着内海的笑脸，汤川叹了口气，任由对方拉着他往前走。<br/>“走吧。”</p>
<p> “为什么你跟他们说你是我朋友？”汤川把烤好的肉从烤肉网上夹到内海的碟子里。<br/>“就……不好意思嘛，而且我也没有撒谎，我既是你朋友又是你女朋友，不是吗？”内海把肉送入口中。<br/>“你不打算公开我们的关系？”汤川眯了眯眼。<br/>“再说吧，现在我不想张扬。”内海低头大快朵颐，没有注意到汤川紧皱的眉头。“吃完饭去你家上网看电影好不好？”<br/>“直接去电影院看吧，有部IMAX科幻片正在上映，据说风评还不错。”汤川压下心头的疑虑。<br/>“不要，今天是学生优惠日，帝都附近的电影院肯定特别多学生，说不定又会撞上你的熟人。我刚刚才对外说咱们是朋友，朋友吃饭很正常，但孤男寡女去看电影那可说不过去。”内海心不在焉地回答。<br/>汤川眉间的皱褶更深了。</p>
<p>内海瘫坐在汤川家的餐桌前，摆弄着智能电视的遥控。<br/>“汤川君有没有特别想看的电影？”<br/>“没有，你选就好。”汤川站在一旁查看手机，因为今天一整天泡在研究室做实验的缘故，手机里存留了不少未读邮件和短信。“草薙约我下个礼拜天去打羽毛球，你要不要一起过来？”<br/>“不要，你们两个大男人打球，我去掺和多没意思。不过打球时你可要注意，千万不要勉强，毕竟车祸受的伤还没完全好。”像是想到什么，内海又补充了一句。“对了，你先不要告诉草薙前辈我们的关系。”<br/>汤川放下手机，盯着内海。“你连草薙都想隐瞒？”<br/>“不是隐瞒，只是暂时不想张扬。”内海更正。<br/>“随便你！”汤川没好气地抛下一句，坐到双人沙发上继续回复手机信息。<br/>察觉对方不豫，内海握着遥控蹦下餐椅，跑到沙发和汤川挤坐在一块。<br/>“这套电影怎么样？纯爱经典，当年的票房冠军。”内海摁下遥控，电视屏幕上出现相关电影简介。<br/>“寻找失踪未婚妻的过程中回忆起早逝的初恋情人，最后和未婚妻一起去旧情人念念不忘的世界中心追忆故人。这种煽情催泪的剧情不是早就已经过时了吗？不过看起来倒像是你的风格。”汤川不留情面地吐槽。<br/>内海撇撇嘴，鼓捣着遥控器又选了另一套电影。“那这部怎么样？近年的作品，一点也不过时，听说男主角最近还拿了个演技奖。”<br/>“多愁善感的音乐家和思虑过度的女记者，又是一见钟情兜兜转转因误会而分开的老把戏，为什么你找的电影总少不了这种逻辑薄弱喜欢过分计较感情的人物设定？”汤川直接翻了个白眼。<br/>“文艺片不都是这样的吗？要是个个都像汤川君那样用脑子来谈恋爱，那还有什么乐趣和浪漫可言？”内海不甘示弱地反驳。<br/>汤川闻言像泄了气的皮球，扭头背对内海，顺手拿起茶几上的电车杂志翻弄。<br/>“怎么？生气啦？”内海弯过身子直面汤川。<br/>“.......”汤川把杂志拿高挡住对方的视线。<br/>“莫名其妙，是你让我选电影的。”内海小声抱怨。“既然你不想看文艺片，那我们看科幻片好了。”<br/>沉默半晌，闷闷的声音从杂志后传过来。“这就是你不想公开我们关系的原因吗？因为我无趣又不浪漫。”<br/>“你在说什么呀？”内海丈二金刚摸不着头脑。<br/>放下杂志，汤川严肃地看着内海，语带困惑：“你为什么不愿意告诉别人我是你男朋友？我可以理解你希望行事低调，但是连草薙都不能说，这让我觉得你在刻意隐瞒这段关系。万事皆有因，难道是因为我太老拿不出手？还是因为我无趣又不浪漫，让你对这段感情没有信心？”<br/>“才不是呢。”内海哭笑不得。“我是该赞叹你的观察能力还是该佩服你的脑回路？的确，我不想正式公开我们的关系，但原因不是你想象的那样。”<br/>“那是为什么？”汤川追问。<br/>“现在我决定留在搜查一课，如果让课里的人知道我俩的关系，以后遇上疑难案子的话他们一定会让我出马来拜托你。”<br/>“所以呢？你还是不愿意我插手案子？是怕我会受伤害？还是担心别人觉得你能留在一课是因为我的缘故？”汤川轻抚内海的头发，尝试猜测她脑袋里的想法。<br/>“我不想你受伤害是其一，另外还有很现实的一点，就是财政报销的问题。”<br/>“财政报销有什么问题？”汤川不解。<br/>一直以来，内海拜托汤川查案所产生的费用除了由警方报销部分以外，与汤川科研项目相关的会由他申请从科研经费中报销，甚至试过有部分警方和科研经费都不能报销的费用最终由汤川自掏腰包。“假设要经过验证才能成为真理。对于我而言花钱追寻真理和女生花钱买衣服在本质上没有什么区别，都是为了乐趣。”这是他的解释。<br/>内海估计此前草薙也是走类似的报销流程，所以等到岸谷美砂接手时，她只是将她引荐给汤川，同时向她解释对方的行事风格和处事作风，并没有对财政报销流程多加解说。没想到数月后内海和草薙通信时偶然发现，汤川发给她的那张据他说“意外地美丽”的烟花照片居然就是直接造成贝冢北署季度财政危机的元凶。直到那时她才得知，原来岸谷拜托汤川查案的全部费用都是由贝冢北署承担，而且也不知道是有意还是无意，汤川协助岸谷查案时要么动用高精设备，要么在昂贵的家具上即兴挥毫，最终岸谷只能苦哈哈地拿着天价账单回警署。“都是那怪人给害的，我这是破不了案要被人骂，破了案也要被人骂！”岸谷向草薙如是哭诉。<br/>内海为此特地找过汤川斡旋，希望他不要为难岸谷。“要是她觉得我在为难她就不要再来找我，要是她觉得费用高昂就自己动动脑筋。要不是当初你来拜托我我还懒得接手，我可没有帮她省钱的义务。”内海方记起怪人伽利略腹黑记仇的个性，想来岸谷肯定是不知道哪里得罪了他。最终内海进修归来重新成为汤川的对接人，这才免除了贝冢北署出现财政赤字的风险。<br/>“之前和你一起查案时有部分费用是走你这边报销。虽然曾经出现过风言风语，但是那时我们纯粹是工作上的关系，而且报销事项的确和你的科研项目相关，所以就算用到经费也是堂堂正正让人抓不到话柄。但如今我们的关系发生改变，不管我们怎么规避，旁人还是不免会多想，你现在身为教授，资金管理方面得更加注意。我不想你被怀疑学术不端，也不想你为了查案遭受过多的经济损失，更不想承受厅里的压力，所以最简单的方法就是不公开我们的关系，这样厅里就算是想拜托你也只会去找草薙前辈，而我已经跟草薙前辈说了不会再找你查案，所以他只能够自己来找你，这样的话不管你是想接受或者回绝都更容易处理。”内海耐心说道。<br/>“哈哈哈！实在是十分有趣。”听完内海的解释，汤川朗声大笑。<br/>“你笑什么？”<br/>汤川单手环住内海的肩膀，“我笑你现在一点也不像个查案至上的女警，倒像个善于持家的教授夫人。”<br/>内海作势打了汤川一下，“又拿我寻开心！”<br/>像是没有察觉内海的困窘，汤川搂着她继续道：“可就算我们不说，别人还是有可能察觉到我们的关系。毕竟论发现蛛丝马迹的能力，你那些同事可都是高手。”<br/>“假设要经过验证才能成为真理。只要我们不承认，只要他们没有直接证据，那么一切也只是假设。不是吗，老师？”内海仰起头笑望着汤川。<br/>“好，就依你说的。”汤川在内海的额角上轻轻印了一个吻，顺势舒服地靠在沙发上。“但别人怎么想我可管不着。”<br/>“也管不了。”枕着汤川的手臂，内海补充道，“反正他们抱有这个怀疑也不是一天两天的事，你只要不承认就行。”<br/>“遵命。”<br/>不承认并不代表否认，不承认也并不代表不能做点什么小动作来宣示所有权。这逻辑应该没错吧？<br/>汤川学愉快地思考着。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>